


蛛网-spiderweb 结局A

by RockOpal



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal
Summary: 伪骨科结局
Relationships: ALL光, 齐光异彩 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	蛛网-spiderweb 结局A

张颜齐想推他，却使不上劲，软绵绵地扶着夏之光的肩膀。  
脑子一懵，下一秒自己嘴唇就堵上了夏之光的。

！  
张颜齐猛地别过脸。  
我在做什么？他疯了我也疯了吗？

“光…”  
他被夏之光紧紧抱住，小孩在他口中如疾风骤雨般肆虐，张颜齐此刻却在想：喔，他身上还是八年前带甜的奶味。  
夏之光亲得满意了，才放开张颜齐，年长者还是睁着一双湿润的无辜的眼睛看他，双唇却红润极了，眼下正欲言又止的模样。  
“哥哥讨厌我吗？”夏之光去吻他的面庞。  
张颜齐捧起他的脸，轻声道：“我喜欢你。”  
“是亲人间的喜欢，也是恋人间的喜欢。”  
他的脸上挂着苦涩的笑。

夏之光扑进他怀里，整个脸埋在张颜齐的颈间，闷声说：“我马上给任豪发消息，不要他来打扰我。”  
听到任豪的名字，张颜齐才有种如梦初醒的感觉，“光光，这样的事以后不能这么随便，自己的身体要好好爱惜，知道吗？”他怜惜地抚摸着小孩的后颈。  
“放心，我没那么傻。”夏之光边打字边说，“我确实也有点喜欢他。再说，不经历点什么怎么长大呢？”  
张颜齐语塞。  
他一时说不清夏之光的眼神是澄澈还是疲惫。

“你呢？要和他分手吗？”夏之光托着腮凝视他。  
张颜齐垂下眼帘，半晌，答：“嗯。”  
任豪。  
真奇怪，自己竟说不清他们三个人到底是谁先对不起谁的。

手机一震，张颜齐看到任豪发来的消息：“自己弟弟还是比我好啊？”  
张颜齐眼皮一颤。  
“还喜欢我吗？”  
张颜齐没多想，回了个“喜欢”。  
“那不分手好不好？”  
张颜齐抬头看看夏之光，少年在午后的阳光下，似乎整个人都散发着蓬勃的朝气——就好像，刚才那些出格而荒诞的事都与他无关一样。他还是个青春洋溢，不谙世事的少年人。

“对不起，我没法再和你继续了。”  
任豪看着手机，耸耸肩。该死，想抽烟的时候偏偏在摄影棚工作。  
“任豪，去补个妆，准备上了。”  
“诶，就来。”  
男人聊胜于无地对着空气挥了一拳。

你可真是个好哥哥啊，张颜齐。

11

任豪冷着一张脸回了张颜齐的公寓时，夏之光和张颜齐两个人已是蜜里调油一般的状态了，看到他回来，两人才显出些不自在。

“你们倒是幸福的嘛。”任豪戏谑一笑，“我还真是替你们白操那么些心了。”  
“不用说了。”他拦住上前来准备解释的张颜齐，“我现在就收东西走人。”  
“豪哥，菜都做好了，吃了再说别的吧。”夏之光自顾自地给三个人都盛上饭，示意他们坐下来。  
“张颜齐，”任豪不去理夏之光，“辛苦你了。”  
张颜齐抬眼，“谢谢。”任豪看起来累极了。  
他坐在桌旁开始吃饭，任豪转身进屋去收东西了。一切在微黄的灯光下，显得和往常别无二致，只是桌边又变回了他们两人。

男人拖着箱子大包小包地走了，张颜齐一下子瘫陷在沙发里，整个人脱了力。  
这几个月和任豪相处的点滴霎时涌入脑海，他无法避免地红了眼眶，正欲掩饰的档口却瞥见夏之光的泪已如珍珠般从面颊滑落。  
“光光…”张颜齐忙不迭地替他拭泪，把夏之光搂在怀里：“不哭，不哭。”心里却有些乱，没料到任豪走得干脆，夏之光的反应也这么大。  
“哥。”小孩在他怀里抖得人心疼，“我是不是做错事了…”  
张颜齐的唇覆上他的泪痣：“没有，光光是个好孩子，别想这么多，好吗？”他微笑。  
夏之光睁着湿漉漉的大眼，“嗯，我喜欢你，哥…”他抱得更紧了。  
“我也喜欢你。”  
灯光下，两个人的身影融为一体，久久不动。

我的一切都将离我而去，而你是我最后的救赎。

END


End file.
